in_meinem_himmelfandomcom_de-20200213-history
George Harvey (Roman)
George Harvey ist einer der Charaktere aus dem Roman In meinem Himmel von Alice Sebold. Vergangenheit Im Roman Kapitel 1 Durch Susie erfährt man, dass sie George Harvey aus der Nachbarschaft kannte und dass ihrer Mutter Abigail seine Blumenrabatten gefielen und ihr Vater Jack sich mit ihm über Düngemittel unterhalten hatte. Sie dachte, dass er ihren Namen kannte, weil Jack ihn Harvey gegenüber einmal erwähnt hätte oder ihm die Geschichte erzählt hätte, wie Susie versucht hatte, ihre Schwester Lindsey anzupinkeln. Jack hatte über Harvey zu Hause Witze gemacht und gemeint, er wäre "ein Original, weiter nichts". Am 6. Dezember 1973 wartet George Harvey am Maisfeld, als Susie Salmon auf dem Heimweg von der Schule ist. Er erzählt ihr, dass er etwas gebaut hat und fragt Susie, ob sie es sich ansehen würde. Sie ist zuerst abgeneigt, aber Harvey weckt ihre Neugierde und zeigt ihr die Höhle, die er im Erdboden gebaut hat. Der Einstieg ist unbequem und Harvey räumt das ein, während Susie sich umsieht. Harvey muss sich in dem unterirdischen Bau bücken und setzt sich auf eine Art Bank und fragt Susie, ob sie etwas trinken möchte. Sie sagt, dass sie nach Hause gehen muss, aber Harvey besteht darauf und erzählt ihr, dass er den Unterschlupf als eine Art Clubhaus für die Kinder aus der Nachbarschaft gemacht hat. Susie trinkt die Cola und zieht nach der Aufforderung von Harvey ihre Jacke aus, weil es warm ist. Harvey fragt sie, ob Susie einen Freund hat, was sie verneint und dann will sie erneut nach Hause gehen, aber Harvey versperrt ihr den Weg und verlangt, dass sie ihre Klamotten auszieht. Er sagt, dass er überprüfe will, ob sie noch Jungfrau ist und dass sie jetzt ihm gehört. Als Susie fliehen will, packt er sie und sie kann sich nicht gegen ihn wehren. Er vergewaltigt Susie, während sie immer weiter fleht, dass er aufhören soll und er knebelt sie mit der selbstgestrickten Mütze, die Abigail Susie geschenkt hat. Danach greift Harvey zu dem Rasiermesser, was in dem unterirdischen Bau ist und tötet Susie damit. Nach der Tat schüttet Harvey das Loch zu und versteckt einen Großteil der Beweisstücke sowie Susies Leichnam. Nach Susies Tod begegnet er ihrer Mutter Abigail auf der Straße und spricht ihr sein Beileid aus und wünscht, dass Susies Mörder gefasst wird. Kapitel 2 Susie ist in ihrem Himmel und wünscht sich, dass Harvey tot wäre und sie am Leben. Kapitel 4 Nachdem Harvey Susie ermordete, steckte er ihre Körperteile in eine Sack und trug ihn in seine Garage und geht ins Bad, um sich zu waschen. Später steckt Harvey den Sack mit der Leiche in einen alten Tresor und fährt zum Schlundloch. Er gibt Mrs. Flanagan, die das Schlundloch und den Handel damit zusammen mit ihrem Mann betreibt, zwanzig Dollar, um den Safe verschwinden zu lassen und Harvey erzählt ihr, dass der Safe von seinem Vater wäre und dass niemand mehr die Zahlenkombination kennt. Auf dem Rückweg hält Harvey an einer Baustelle und wirft das Armband weg, dass er Susie abgenommen hat. Allerdings behält er einen der Anhänger und wirft den Rest des Armbands in einen künstlich angelegten, noch unfertigen Teich. Am 22. Dezember liest Harvey in einem Buch über einen Brauch der Imezzureg, die ein Zeremonienzelt bauten und am nächsten Tag will er so ein Zelt aus Ästen und Stöcken bauen. Als er dabei ist, es zu bauen, sieht Jack Salmon ihn dabei und fragt ihn, was er da macht. Harvey antwortet ihm und spricht ihm sein Beileid zu Susies Tod aus und Jack hilft ihm dabei, das Flechtzelt zu bauen. Später geht Harvey in sein Haus, ohne zu sagen, warum und holt einen Stapel Baumwolllaken, um damit das Zelt zu überdecken. Als er wieder zurück zu Jack in seinen Garten geht, merkt Susies Vater, dass Harvey irgendwie mit dem Tod seiner Tochter zusammenhängt und zusammen breiten sie die Laken über dem Zelt aus. Als sie damit fertig sind, meint Harvey, dass Jack jetzt nach Hause gehen sollte und Jack konfrontiert ihn damit, dass er etwas über Susies Verschwinden weiß. George Harvey geht jedoch nicht auf die Anschuldigung ein und sagt, dass Jack nach Hause gehen soll und dass er ihm nicht helfen kann. Kapitel 5 Nach dem Treffen mit Harvey ruft Jack Len Fenerman an und erzählt ihm von seinem Verdacht gegen Harvey. Detective Len Fenerman führt ein weiteres Gespräch mit George Harvey und er behauptet, die Salmons nicht gut zu kennen und dass der Mord an Susie ein schreckliches Verbrechen sei. Als Len nach dem Zeremonienzelt im Garten fragt, behauptet Harvey, dass er es jedes Jahr im Keller für seine verstorbene Frau Leah aufbauen würde und es dieses Jahr im Garten versucht hätte. Als Len mit Jack telefoniert, um ihm von dem Gespräch zu erzählen, meint Jack, dass Abigail gehört habe, Harveys Frau hätte Sophie geheißen und nicht Leah. Kapitel 8 Susie beobachtet Harvey nach ihrem Tod und kennt die Träume, die er hat. Die meisten von ihnen handeln von Kindern und Frauen oder von Bauwerken. Harveys Vater war Baumeister und lehrte ihn, wie man ein stabiles Gerüst baut und Harvey sieht sich die alten Zeichenblöcke seines Vaters an und träumt sich in eine andere Welt, um den Träumen von Kindern und Frauen zu entfliehen. Als Harvey noch jung war, stritten sich seine Eltern oft und nach einem Streit in Truth or Consequences, New Mexico, schubst sein Vater Harveys Mutter aus dem Auto und sie gibt George Harvey eine Bernsteinkette, die ihr Mann ihr geschenkt hatte. Dann rennt sie weg und Harveys Vater sagt zu ihn, dass sie nicht mehr zurück kommen wird. Aussehen Persönlichkeit Beziehungen Zitate Kapitel 4 "Inzwischen wurde er immer besser, weil er nie nach demselben Muster handelte, das ihn langweilen würde, sondern aus jedem Mord eine Überraschung für sich selbst, ein Geschenk an sich selbst machte." "Der Himmel der Erde war dunkelblau in der Nacht nach meinem Tod, und in diesen offenen Raum hinaus konnte Mr. Harvey meilenweit sehen. Ich entschied mich dafür, neben ihm zu stehen, diese Meilen vor mir zu sehen, wie er sie sah. Ich wollte dahin gehen, wo er hinging." "Zwei Tage vor Weihnachten beobachtete ich, wie Mr. Harvey ein Buch über die Dogon und Bambara in Mali las. Ich sah den hellen Funken einer Idee, als er über den Stoff und die Seile las, mit denen sie Unterkünfte bauten. Er beschloss, wieder zu bauen, zu experimentieren, wie er es mit dem Erdloch getan hatte, und er entschied sich für ein Zeremonienzelt wie dasjenige, das in seinem Buch beschrieben war." "Er begegnete dem Blick meines Vaters, hielt ihm stand, sagte aber nichts." Kapitel 5 (im Gespräch mit Len Fenerman:) ''"Jeder wisse, wer Kinder hatte und wer nicht, bemerkte er mit ein bisschen nach links gesenktem Kopf. >>Man kann die Spielsachen im Garten sehen. Die Häuser wirken immer lebendiger<<, sagte er mit verklingender Stimme." Kapitel 8 "Drei Monate lang träumte Mr. Harvey von Bauwerken. Er sah einen Ausschnitt von Jugoslawien, wo strohgedeckte Wohnhäuser auf Stelzen von reißenden Wassersturzbächen unterspült wurden und nachgaben. ... Entlang den Fjorden und im verborgenen Tal Norwegens sah er Stabkirchen aus Hölzern, die in der Wikingerzeit von Schiffsbauern mit Schnitzereien verziert worden waren. ... Doch es gab ein Gebäude im Gebiet Wologda, von dem er am häufigsten träumte: die Kirche der Verklärung. Und es war dieser Traum - sein Lieblingstraum -, den er in der Nacht nach meiner Ermordung hatte und in den Nächten darauf, bis die anderen wiederkehrten: Die Träume, die ''keine Standaufnahmen waren - diejenigen von Frauen und Kindern." "Es waren also die alten Zeichenblöcke seines Vaters, die sich Mr. Harvey ansah, wenn die Nicht - Standaufnahmen - Träume zurückkehrten. Dann tauchte er in die Bilder von anderen Orten und anderen Welten ein und versuchte zu lieben, was er nicht liebte. Und er fing an, davon zu träumen, wie er seine Mutter zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte, als sie über eine Wiese neben der Straße gerannt war. ... Sie war gerannt, ohne stehen zu bleiben, ihre weiße Gestalt dünn und zerbrechlich und schwindend, während ihr Sohn sich an die Bernsteinkette klammerte, die sie sich vom Hals gerissen hatte, um sie ihm zu geben." Trivia Referenzen Siehe auch Kategorie:Charaktere (Roman)